La novia de mi hermano
by I'm Your Imposible Dream
Summary: ¿Como me puede enamorar del hermano gemelo de mi novio fallecido? No se si fue obra del destino o pura coincidencia. Lo único que se, es que tengo una gran debilidad por los hombres rubios de apellido Kagamine.
1. Chapter 1

**Regular Pov. **

Rin Nakamura, había recibido la peor de las noticias. _"No puede ser verdad, era muy joven y tenía una vida por delante, el no podía estar muerto." _Se lamentaba la joven. La noticia que había recibido era, horrible y devastadora. Su novio de dos años había fallecido en un accidente de auto y lo peor de todo el día de su aniversario. La rubia se encontraba devastada, no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar.

.

.

.

Len Kagamine, uno de los solteros más codiciados de Japón, se encontraba en una reunión con su equipo empresarial, cuando su asistente lo interrumpió. Su madre lo estaba llamando por su celular.

-Mama ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto el rubio, se escuchaban sollozos por el auricular.

_-Len, tu hermano… ha fallecido.- Len se tenso. La relación con su hermano no era muy buena, pero le tenía aprecio.- Hijo ocupo que vuelvas para el funeral. _

-De acuerdo.- Fue lo único que puedo contestar. Colgó la llamada y termino la junta.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando el rubio, llamo a su asistente.

-¿Necesita algo señor?- Pregunto con tono cordial la joven.

-Sí, Ann por favor… prepara mi avión privado, tengo que regresar a Japón.

.

.

.

**Rin Pov. **

¿Por qué te marchaste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola con esta gente? Toda esta gente que me mira con lastima. Sabias bien que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

El no podía estar muerto. El me prometió que siempre estaría con migo. Porque Rinto tenía que marcharse de esta forma.

Era injusto, miro a tu madre esta desconsolada, te extraña.

-Rin, querida por favor acércate.- Tu madre me llama. Me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado.- ¿Sabes que Rinto tenía un hermano gemelo?- Me sorprendo. ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaste? ¿No confiabas en mi?- Veo por tu expresión que no es así.- Me limito a asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza.- El hermano de Rinto, Len, vendrá hoy. Quiero que lo conozcas. Es idéntico a Rinto, bueno tienen sus diferencias. Quiero que sepas que te sigo considerando como una hija.- Tu madre me abraza. No soy capaz de corresponderle, la noticia de que tenias un hermano del que nunca supe me ha tomado desprevenida.

-Mama ¿Te encuentras bien?- Tu madre se separa de mí. Miro que se encuentra algo más contenta, dirijo mi mirada hacia donde ella está viendo. Me sorprendo, enfrente de mí te encuentra tú. Solo que te miras diferente, vistes un traje lujoso que se nota que es costoso y te encuentras con mas musculo. En ese momento me doy cuenta… enfrente mío no te encuentras tu, si no tu hermano gemelo.

.

.

.

**Regular Pov. **

Enfrente de Len se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez vio. Rubia, de ojos azules, con un cuerpo espectacular y de altura promedio. ¿Quién era esa hermosa rubia que le había quitado el aliento?

-Len amor que bueno que ya te encuentras aquí.- Su madre lo abraza, pero por una extraña razón no puede despegar su mirada de la rubia. Cuando Elizabeth, su madre, se separa de él. Ella se dirige hacia la hermosa rubia.- Len; ella es Rin.- Ese era su nombre, era corto pero tal vez el más hermoso nombre que había escuchado y más hermosa era la persona a la cual le pertenecía.- Ella, era la novia de tu hermano.- La realidad le cae encima como un balde de agua. La mujer más hermosa que el alguna vez había visto, fue la novia de su hermano.

-Mucho gusto.- La rubia extiende su mano, Len la toma y le da un leve beso en el dorso de su mano. Ella se sonroja, se miraba mas adorable pero Len sabía que no era por él, si no por su parecido con su hermano.- Me retiro. Señora Elizabeth si me necesita estaré en la cocina.- La rubia se alejo de ambos. Len todavía no podía controlar su corazón. ¿Cómo se podía enamorar a primera vista de la novia de su hermano?

.

.

.

El funeral prosiguió sin ningún inconveniente. Pero para Rin fue eterno, el hermano de su novio no dejaba de verla. Su mirada penetrante la desconcertaba pero la ignoro. Elizabeth y Len era los últimos en la casa de Rin y Rinto.

-¿Rin, ya pensaste en qué hacer con las cosas de Rinto?

-En realidad no. No puedo deshacerme de ellas, varias cosas significaron mucho para el y para mi.- Len no despegaba su vista de la rubia.- Además, esta casa literalmente era de él. Simplemente yo pague una pequeña parte de la hipoteca y Rinto no me dejaba trabajar. No tengo nada para seguir pagándola.

-Yo puedo ayudarte.- Era la primera vez que Len hablaba directamente con la rubia.- Para mí no será ningún problema. Además, el dinero no es un problema para mí.- La rubia se sorprendió.

-Cierto. Como ya te dije Rin, eres como una hija para mí y Rinto te amaba mucho. Es más yo no me imagino a nadie más como mi nuera. Deja que mi hijo te ayude con la hipoteca.

-Está bien. Pero de verdad no es necesario.

-Además, Rin mi hijo no tiene una casa en Japón y el necesitara una.-Elizabeth dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo mayor.- Creo que sería buena idea que el pague la hipoteca y que el viva aquí contigo. Claro ¿Si no te molesta?- Rin no se podía negar. Elizabeth le estaba ordenando más que preguntando.

-Claro…- Ambos madre e hijo se alegraron por la respuesta de la rubia.

.

.

.

**Bueno esta es mi nueva historia. Se que ya tengo dos en progreso pero no pude evitarlo. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero merecerme un review ;) **

**Mata raishuu ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

Rin Kagamine se levantaba para iniciar un nuevo día. La noche anterior fue un poco loca, era la primera noche en la cual iba a compartir casa con el hermano de su novio. Fue un poco difícil estaba nerviosa, pero Len era un gran hombre. Era muy gentil y dulce, le recordaba a Rinto. Claro cómo no, era su gemelo y en personalidad no eran tan diferentes. Rin se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha para empezar su día. Poco sabia la rubia que Len se encontraba en el, acababa de ducharse y por la mala suerte del rubio, había olvidado tomar una toalla.

Rin, se quito la ropa y cuando entro en el cuarto de la ducha se encontró al hombre más apuesto de todos, desnudo. Ambos rubios abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa. Se habían sumido en un profundo silencio. Rin estaba tenso, no sabía qué hacer. El rubio fue el primero en reaccionar.

El rubio trato de avanzar hacia la rubia pero cuando dio su primer paso, la rubia se desmayo. Len se dirigió a levantarla pero se detuvo… Rin estaba desnuda y él se encontraba en la misma situación. No sabía qué hacer.

.

.

.

Rin no pudo sacarse de la mente al rubio… verlo desnudo fue, una situación desafortunada y su reacción fue vergonzosa. Para Rin, era la primera vez que miraba a un hombre desnudo. Rin trato de alejar la imagen del rubio de su mente. Hizo limpieza general y al momento de limpiar el baño recordó la desafortunada escena que sucedió.

Rin estaba preocupada. ¿Ahora como podría ver a la cara al rubio? El la había visto desnuda y ella lo había visto a, el desnudo. Era tan vergonzoso. Parece que ahora tendría que cenar en su habitación.

.

.

.

Len se encontraba en la misma situación que la rubia. ¿Cómo podría ver a los ojos a Rin? El tenia la culpa, al final Rin estaba acostumbrada a entrar libremente al baño y ahora tenía que verificar si él, no se encontraba en el. El rubio tendría que pedir disculpas al momento de llegar a casa.

.

.

.

Al momento de llegar a casa, el rubio se encontraba nervioso. Cuando logro controlarse, entro a la casa. No había nadie; al menos no en la sala y en la cocina. El sabía que Rin se encontraba en su habitación. Así que se dirigió a la habitación de Rin y dio unos leves golpes a la puerta. Espero por dos minutos y Rin no abría. Se preocupo un poco, así que volvió a golpear y todavía no había ninguna respuesta de parte de la rubia. Así que decidió entrar a la habitación. Por suerte la puerta se encontraba sin seguro. Cuando observo la cama, pudo ver que la rubia se encontraba dormida y alrededor de ella había libros esparcidos por todos lados y también partituras. La rubia se encontraba profundamente dormida y al lado de ella se encontraba su preciado violín.

El rubio al ver a Rin dormir plácidamente, sonrió levemente se miraba muy hermosa. Pero como siempre su mente, jugó con él y la imagen de Rin desnuda; volvió a él. Trato de sacar esa imagen de su mente, pero le era imposible. Ella era tan hermosa y tenía un bello cuerpo.

_"Si tan solo yo te hubiera conocido antes que Rinto, a ti"_ Pensó con tristeza el rubio. ¿Por qué era Rinto, el que siempre tenía buena suerte? Eran gemelos, eran iguales pero siempre Rinto tuvo mejores cosas que él. Siempre fue el favorito y el de la buena suerte. Len siempre, hacia su mejor esfuerzo. Trataba de sacar las mejor calificación, en primario era mejor que su hermano; pero por una extraña razón en decimo grado Rinto también le sobrepaso.

En la universidad todo empeoro, su hermano era el mejor de la clase y él no sabía porque, Rinto nunca estudiaba; siempre pasaba en la discoteca o fuera de casa. El segundo año de universidad, Len se entero como Rinto conseguía sus notas perfectas. Rinto tenía romances, con las profesoras y a los profesores, los sobornaba. En ese momento, Len dejo la universidad. De que le servía, esforzarse si su hermano, lo conseguiría todo y si siquiera esforzarse por conseguirlo. Ese día Len tomo la decisión, de que de alguna manera le ganaría a su hermano y así el empezó a crear su propia empresa. El día de hoy se podía notar el gran esfuerzo del rubio. Su compañía, era una de las empresas que más dinero producía. El momento que Len conoció a Rin, supo que Rinto tenía algo, que el no y eso era, amor. Len se había enamorado de la novia de su hermano, a primera vista, aunque el rubio, nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista; pero por lo visto, se equivoco.

.

.

.

**Mina… Ohayo! **

**Qué bueno que les haya gustado está loca idea que se me ocurrió XD perdón por no haber actualizado esta historia :P también les debo actualización para, Mi corazón te pertenece… eh estado muy ocupada estos días :/ y como que eh tenido uno que otro problema de ansiedad… así que lo siento por no haber actualizado… GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE COMENTARON! De verdad, gracias. Siempre sus opiniones y sus cumplidos me alegran mucho y como eh dicho eh tenido ansiedad y algo de depresión pero ya se me paso :D y todos su comentarios fueron unas de las mayores razones por las cuales, supere este pequeño problema :P Así que espero que les guste este capítulo y espero sus opiniones. Perdón, porque fue corto… no eh presentado ni la mitad de personajes que quiero que esta historia tenga. Por cierto no se a que personaje incluir, como hacerlo uno de los secundarios pero tal vez el más importante, de ellos… ustedes escogen; **

**A) Luka **

**B) Gakupo**

**C) Meiko**

**D) Miku**

**Espero su respuesta XD**

**Mata raishuu ne! **


End file.
